Insomnia
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Sasuke can't sleep and takes refuge with Kakashi. Everything begins chastely. Anal, Angst, Fingering, HJ, M/M, Oral, Solo, Shouta, WIP
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was reading before bed. It wasn't an Icha Icha book—he only read those outside. Porn was a wonderful way to keep people away. Actually he was reading Jraiyia's other book, Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. His sensei had been very fond of the book and named his son after the main character. Kakashi's mind was on it a lot since he took Naruto on as a student. He hoped the boy could live up to his namesake.

Kakashi stroked his masked chin as he read. The mask was a part of him, another thing he hid behind and was so apart of him he hated ever taking it off, even to shower. He sometimes didn't even take it off to sleep.

So he didn't hesitate to open the door when someone knocked. He knew before he reached the door that it was Sasuke, his chakra was too familiar not to recognize through the door.

"I can't sleep," was all the boy said.

Kakashi moved aside to let the boy in. "I was just reading."

Sasuke looked around, this being his first time here. They had only been a team for two months and they had just returned from their mission in the Land of Waves.

"It's tiny," Sasuke said.

"All I do here is sleep and read." Kakashi noticed the small backpack Sasuke wore. "If you want to stay the night, you're welcome. Bed, floor, whatever." It wasn't like they didn't sleep in close proximity during missions. They spent the last month sleeping in the same room with Naruto in Tazuna's house.

"Thanks."

One day Kakashi would have to teach this boy to speak.

Sasuke looked at the pictures and plant on the windowsill. He recognized the boy with young Kakashi as a fellow Uchiha. "Is it his eye?"

"Yeah. He was dying and I had just lost my eye. Rin, the girl there, she was a medical-nin."

"Mr. Ukki?" Sasuke asked upon seeing the plant with the name on the pot.

"Naruto gave me that plant and named him."

"Hn."

Sasuke took off his backpack and changed by the door while Kakashi put his book away. He was already dressed for bed in black pajama pants with a kunai pattern and his normal shirt/mask.

"Want the bed?" Kakashi asked.

"Is there enough room for two?"

Kakashi detected just a little bit of embarrassment in his tone. "Barely. Wall or edge?"

"Edge."

Kakashi turned off his light and got into bed, folding the bedding back for Sasuke who had changed into shorts and a comfy shirt. Kakashi turned to the wall on his side. Sasuke kept his distance. Kakashi almost laughed thinking about Sasuke falling out.

When Kakashi woke up, he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling in the dim predawn light. There was something different this morning: he had an Uchiha wrapped around his arm. Kakashi smiled at him. As mature as he was and as adult as he tried to be, Sasuke was still a child. A child who couldn't sleep all alone.

But Sasuke had been alone for the last . . . Kakashi rubbed his good eye. Four years. It had been four years since Itachi had killed everyone and abandoned his brother. But why did he have trouble sleeping now. Then again, he may have been having trouble sleeping all this time and this was the first time he had someone he felt he could come to.

Kakashi eased his arm from Sasuke's grasp. He didn't want to embarrass the boy by letting him know that he was caught clinging to him like a child. Kakashi carefully crept out of bed and started his morning routine. No reason to wake Sasuke yet; he'd probably wake up on his own like Kakashi did.

But Sasuke didn't wake up even when the sun rose. Keeping well away from the sleeping Uchiha, Kakashi said his name. Sasuke stirred and slowly woke up. "Not yet, nii-san," he whined.

Kakashi's hair stood on end and his blood went cold. Yeah, Sasuke was still a kid. Kakashi rubbed his face through the mask. At some level, Itachi was still his brother and Sasuke loved him.

Sasuke was asleep again. Kakashi wrote a note and stood it up on his desk and went out. He didn't know how to deal with children.

xxxxx

Sasuke wasn't woken by the sound of the door, but he woke up once his sixth sense alerted him to the fact he was alone. He looked around and shivered. He didn't like being alone. He blamed Naruto and Sakura. One was always challenging him and the other always trying to stalk him and hang off his arm. For sanity's sake, he came to Kakashi for company.

He saw the note. _Didn't want to wake you since we've no mission today_.

Sasuke changed back into his clothes from yesterday, packed his night clothes and went home.

Sasuke's apartment was cold. It was a lovely studio with a large balcony, but it was lonely. He lay down on his bed—much more comfortable than Kakashi's—and hugged one of the three large pillows he kept. This is why he had so many big pillows, to hug. He absently looked at the calendar. It wasn't marked, but his birthday was in four days.

Filled with sudden anger, Sasuke whipped out a kunai and speared July 23rd. That gave him a small spark of satisfaction. He got up and grabbed his weapon pouch and covered the damn calendar with kunai.

He wasn't going to do it this year, he vowed. He wasn't going to try to stay awake all night to catch the person who left him a gift every year since his family was killed. He'd never gotten a glimpse. Those were the only presents he ever received. He knew that wouldn't be the case if he didn't hide it from all the girls his age, but it wasn't about the number of gifts. No one really cared about him. Just that one mysterious gift giver.

xxxxx

Kakashi didn't see Sasuke that day, not until the next when they were sent out to deliver a semi-important message. A day to their destination and a day back.

Kakashi understood that Sasuke was lonely so once they reported in and Sasuke unceremoniously walked away, Kakashi followed Naruto who kept Sakura too busy to follow Sasuke.

Once Sasuke was out of earshot, "Hey, you two. Sasuke's birthday is the day after tomorrow. See ya." And he vanished.

xxxxx

Sasuke arrived two hours later with his backpack. Kakashi let him in and Sasuke slept next to him again.

With a sharp, but quiet intake of breath, Kakashi was awake. Sasuke was curled against his back, digging in closer to the source of warmth. Kakashi went back to sleep.

Sasuke was still curled up against him when he woke up in the morning. Kakashi's attempts at moving without waking his bedfellow didn't work this time. Sasuke, as disgruntled as ever, got up and dressed in silence. Not even a 'good morning' passed between them.

Just as Sasuke was about to leave, Kakashi asked, "Breakfast?"

"You paying?"

"I don't on principle."

"Then no. No wallet."

"For you, I'll break a custom," Kakashi relented.

Kakashi chose a quite restaurant that had high backed booths. Their meals were brought and they ate in silence for a while.

"What was your Uchiha teammate's name?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"Obito. I think he was your second cousin."

"Tell me what happened."

Sasuke didn't ask, he ordered. But Kakashi told him the whole story, including his father's death. He'd never intended to tell Sasuke or any of his students, or anyone else for that matter, about his past, but he felt he owed it to the Uchiha.

Sasuke listened while he ate, not always looking at Kakashi. Kakashi was forced to eat slowly due to talking so much.

"Even though it was only for a day, I consider Obito my best friend."

"Hn."

Yep, Kakashi really needed to teach Sasuke to speak. He paid and left Sasuke with, "Mission tomorrow. Meet you at the bridge."

xxxxx

Sasuke walked home slowly. He knew Kakashi never spoke about himself. There was so little Sasuke knew about the man. It occurred to him how odd that was considering how much he trusted him. Kakashi knew his cousin. Obito had died long before Sasuke was born. Maybe, just maybe, the one who left the gift for him every year was Kakashi.

xxxxx

Sasuke knew what day it was. He arrived at the bridge to await his team like every other morning. Naruto arrived grinning like an idiot—sort of normal—and Sakura arrived with a shy smile and adoring look on her face—also pretty normal. And Kakashi was late—the definition of normal.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. Good, no one knew. But it hurt just a little deep inside his heart. If any of those girls really cared they could have found out his birthday. Sakura too. Sure, he had told Iruka never to tell anyone, but if they really wanted to know, they were fucking shinobi in training! Steal some damn records or drug Iruka! They didn't really care. No one cared.

No one but the one who left those small gifts on his windowsill or on his balcony.

It was a simple mission today. They were escorting the Daimyō's sister to the next town. Sasuke tried to take this mission seriously, walking with his back straight and keeping his attention on his surroundings, but it pissed him off that this woman needed an escort and that it was a job for _shinobi_. But he did his job.

Done, they headed home; it was still early afternoon. Sasuke resisting grumbling about the waste of resources. Kakashi would just point out that they were genin. Naruto was probably complaining in his stead anyway; he could hear the idiot talking, but he didn't register what he was saying.

He was pissed and aggravated and irritated and hot—it was July—and twitchy and didn't sleep well and and and. And he'd stayed up like he vowed he wouldn't. He'd slipped off for a few seconds or a few minutes and the gift was there.

Naruto laughed and that was all it took to make Sasuke snap. He threw a kunai into a tree. "I'm going ahead." And he ran leaving the other three too stunned to say anything.

xxxxx

Sasuke threw his pouches against the wall and sat on his bed and hugged his pillow. He felt like screaming. Then he pushed his face into his pillow and did scream. He screamed as hard as he could to the point he felt like his meager lunch would come up.

His curtains were closed, but the room wasn't completely dark. He turned his head to rest it on the pillow. He looked at the calendar. It was still covered with kunai. He wished he could forget his birthday and his secretive gift giver would forget it too.

He noticed a dark shape behind his balcony curtains. He got up, hoping it was a burglar so he could beat someone. He pulled the curtains, but the person was gone. There was a note on the ground with a kunai used as a weight.

_Please be happy on your birthday. Seeing you depressed kills me. Your parents loved you, they would want you to be enjoying your life_.

Nothing else. But it didn't make Sasuke feel any better. He went back inside and cried.

xxxxx

Sasuke had fallen asleep, but only for an hour before someone was knocking on his door. He hadn't slept well last night and he was tired from crying. He didn't even look in a mirror. He opened the door to find Kakashi standing there.

"Am I being chastised for running off?"

"It's your birthday, we were going to take you out to dinner."

"You all knew it was my birthday?"

"Yeah. I got the easiest mission I could so we'd be home in time. What's wrong? Why'd you run off?"

"They aren't here?"

"No, they're waiting below; I wanted to talk to you alone."

Sasuke tugged at the baggy sleeve of Kakashi's sleeve. Kakashi came in. Sasuke shut the door and pressed his head against Kakashi's chest and cried again. Kakashi held him.

Of course. Sasuke's birthday must hurt since his family was dead. Fugaku would never have been called affectionate, but Mikoto was and so was Itachi. Birthdays weren't a big deal in Kakashi's family so he didn't miss them—he believed it was to anesthetize him and his father from this sort of pain when his mother's birthday came around.

"It's okay, Sasuke, you're not alone anymore." He hugged him tight and mused his hair. When Sasuke finished crying, Kakashi said, "Clean up and come down and go to dinner with us."

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi mused his hair again and let himself out.

xxxxx

Kakashi warned both of the others not to say a word about Sasuke's temper tantrum, not to ask him what was wrong, or anything of the sort. "Some people just really don't like birthdays," he explained. "But Sasuke needs to relax and try to have a happy birthday."

"Aren't the people who hate birthdays usually older?" Sakura asked.

"It's not just getting a year older and a year closer to death. I also think Sasuke dislikes being the center of attention. So no saying anything loudly or singing or anything like that."

The two agreed.

When Sasuke came down, he looked fine. He wasn't about to apologize for running off. He noticed all three had wrapped gifts. He sighed. "Can we do this part here so we don't have to carry that stuff everywhere?"

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke led them up to his room. As soon as he was inside, he grabbed the calendar and threw it behind the kitchen island which was also a breakfast bar in the studio. They didn't need to know he'd done that.

"Wow," Naruto said. "You've got a great place."

"It's so cool how you live on your own," Sakura said. "I wish I could."

If it had been Naruto, Kakashi would have hit him. Sasuke didn't look fazed. How this girl didn't know that Sasuke's entire family was dead except for the one person who had slaughtered them, baffled Kakashi. Either that or she was really insensitive.

Then, much like he did when Kakashi was promoted to jounin, Sasuke held out a hand. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and handed him a box. Sasuke opened it and pulled out a book: a collection of treatises on strategy including The Art of War with commentaries. Sasuke grinned.

Sakura gave him her gift. He unwrapped a box of chocolates. How clueless could a girl be? But Sasuke gave a polite "Thank you."

Naruto's gift was much larger. It was bottom heavy. A potted plant, like Mr. Ukki. "It's from Iruka-sensei's garden."

"Garden?" Sasuke said. "He lives in an apartment."

"The community garden."

"Oh."

"I help him out and picked this one for you." Naruto was beaming.

Sasuke gave him a more sincere thank you.

They took him to a sushi place since Kakashi had observed his taste seem to run that way more than ramen. Sasuke never cracked a smile beside that grin, but he wasn't rude, bored, or hostile. An improvement.

They separated at the restaurant and Sasuke walked toward home alone. He stopped and changed course to Kakashi's place.

Kakashi had just gotten home himself. "Can I stay the night?"

"Sure. You didn't bring your stuff?"

"I didn't go home. Thank you for the book. I feared at first that it was going to be a copy of Icha Icha Paradise."

"You're still too young for that."

xxxxx

Sasuke spent four more nights at Kakashi's over the next month. No one knew about it until Aoba landed on Kakashi's windowsill to give Kakashi a mission early one morning. Kakashi crawled over Sasuke carefully to open the window and take the mission scroll, totally unperturbed that Sasuke was seen in his bed since it was in truth innocent.

Kakashi dressed and wrote a note to let Sasuke know that he was being sent on a mission by himself and to tell the others.

Of course, Aoba felt he had to report this piece of possible misconduct, even if Kakashi was a friend. Sandaime decided not to just ask the boy if something was going on because if there was, he might deny it for any number of reasons. But perhaps it was time for physical exams.

Sasuke was summoned to the hospital for an exam. Ostensibly it was to check on his recovery after being turned into a human pin cushion by Haku. With a sigh he stripped and sat on the table. Before he knew what was happening, he was sedated with a shot of chakra to the neck. Then he was thoroughly checked for any abuse. None was found. They took blood while he was out as well and did everything else. He was perfectly healthy.

Sasuke was pissed when he woke up.

"You shinobi are notorious about needles, so we do it this way to avoid people as squeamish as your sensei," the doctor said with a smile.

"Have you seen these scars? I'm not afraid of needles," Sasuke growled.

"Most people who are seriously wounded by something, develop a fear; that's one of the reasons I put you out."

"I'm not afraid of needles," Sasuke growled again.

"Noted."

Sasuke redressed and walked out the door.

"You're healthy, by the way!" the doctor called after him.

The doctor hurried to report to Sandaime. "He doesn't appear to have been sexually assaulted."

"Good. Our fears very well may be unfounded. Thank you."

Nothing to do but wait until Kakashi returned.

xxxxx

If Kakashi wanted to continue assassinating people, he would have stayed in ANBU. He handed in his report to Iruka.

"The Hokage wanted to see you as soon as you returned."

Kakashi suppressed a sigh. He wanted to go home and shower; he still had blood on him. He went to the office and waited to be admitted. He wondered how Sasuke was doing and what kind of trouble Naruto got into.

He was finally shown in. "Yes, sir."

"When Aoba delivered your orders, you weren't alone."

"Sasuke was with me." Kakashi was bored and just wanted to get home. "He has trouble sleeping. Six times? Seven. He's been depressed. Especially on his birthday. Been over more times since then. Why?" he sighed. "Oh. You seriously didn't think _that_, did you?"

"Yes, we did."

Kakashi scoffed. "I would have at least closed the curtains. Sasuke prides his honor and that of his family above all, he wouldn't let anyone touch him. He trusts me enough to come over when he can't sleep, he even cried once; I wouldn't destroy that trust for a roll in the hay when I can have my pick of the adults."

"Apologizes, Kakashi."

"You didn't ask Sasuke?"

"If you had power over him, he would have lied. But we did pull him in for a medical exam. No evidence."

Kakashi was annoyed. "If you're all done ruining my reputation for no reason, Hokage-sama, can I go take a shower now?"

"Yes. But don't blame Aoba for this, he was doing what he thought best, seeing a thirteen year old in an adult's bed."

"True. I won't hold it against him."

xxxxx

Kakashi took his time under the hot water. Damn them. He gripped his hard cock and slowly stroked it. Sasuke was a beautiful boy. As he pulled his hand over his cock, he imagined those thin lips surrounding him. When he gave himself another stroke, he tightened his hand and imagined it was the boy's tight, untouched ass.

Suddenly filled with guilt, Kakashi jacked off quickly and finished his shower. He dried quickly and was still at it as he opened the door. He was startled to see Sasuke standing there. "Oh, shit!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him. "You didn't know I was here?"

"I was distracted."

"Hn."

"What are you doing here? It's not night yet."

Sasuke frowned. "I thought I should tell you about what happened while you were gone."

"Let me get dressed first."

Kakashi wasn't really shy about being naked around the young Uchiha—they'd been to onsens and bathed in rivers before—but he wasn't comfortable enough to have a conversation naked. And then he realized: the little bastard had finally seen his face. He knew he should wear the mask to the shower.

Kakashi dressed—complete with mask—and sat on the bed. Sasuke stood much like Kakashi did while in the Hokage's office.

"So, what happened? Naruto in prison? Sakura slip you a love potion?"

"They're fine. I, however, was pulled in for a bogus medical exam."

"Ah, so you knew it was bogus."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further. "You knew about it?"

"I was just told."

"They knocked me out. From what they touched, I'd say they thought you were fucking me."

Sasuke's deduction and chose of words didn't surprise or faze Kakashi. "That is exactly what they were thinking. Aoba came to give me orders the morning I left and saw you in my bed and reported it. I made it clear that wasn't happening. I was apologized to. You can demand one if you want."

"Hn."

"Staying tonight?"

"I'd like to. I haven't had dinner yet though."

"You probably didn't bring your wallet again. I'll take you to dinner."

xxxxx

Kakashi was determined to stay facing the wall tonight. Those bastards were the ones who put the idea of fucking Sasuke in his head. Damn them!

He was awake when Sasuke snuggled backward against him. Oddly enough, that quelled Kakashi's libido and nerves. Maybe because it was a chaste touch. He fell asleep after that.

xxxxx

Sasuke had been offended that anyone would think he was being molested. And to knock him out and check! He was pissed.

But then he thought about it.

He was thirteen. He didn't have parents or an older brother to ask about his wet dreams, but a few hours in the library and he found his answer, checking books about puberty. When he masturbated, it was just that. He wasn't thinking about anything, just how good it felt to touch himself.

Now he was thinking about being touched by someone else. The thought made him excited. And he wondered what it would be like to touch someone else and even have sex. He may be young and a virgin, but he did quite a bit of reading and knew about sex and even homosexual sex.

But tonight, in Kakashi's bed, he felt too calm and comfortable for that. He liked what he had with Kakashi. He felt some tension from Kakashi, but he thought that was to be expected after being falsely accused of molesting one of his students. But he didn't care about the ball of tension behind him, Sasuke fell asleep, secure and relaxed. He trusted Kakashi completely.

* * *

><p>The aforementioned affliction will get worse for our poor little Uchiha.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ThinBlueLine: You are very lucky that just before I read this e-mail, I finished making the changes suggested by my beta!  
>Tellnoone_Noonetells: Thank you! I can't tell you how many chapters, but I have already written some bits for the last chapter though I have only scraps for chapter 3. It's at least 7 chapters total.<br>1CarinoInu: Kakashi is trying to be a good boy. Sasuke is trying not to be a good boy. ^_^  
>jaded_priceless: That is a great complement! I will endeavor to change your mind about this naughty studentteacher genre. ^_^  
>Denise: Thank you so much! You got the Itachi thing right. My problem with pre-Orochimaru is that Sasuke is underage, but it's not like I don't read those and I've got a dirty mind. It was bound to happen.<br>krito1389: There is no way I'm going to keep Sasuke out of trouble. It's still Sarutobi, but Tsunade is coming up in chapter three or four.  
>CyniMet: Even I hurt a little at the nii-san moment. I love Sasuke's apartment! We only see half of it, but it's so lovely. Luckly little rich bastard orphan. *bitter though my place it pretty nice* I love Mr. Ukki! Have you read the Ukki centered stories on fanficion? One where everyone thinks Mr. Ukki is a human being is my favorite. Actually, no, I'm not even sure what dmmd is; Aoba is acually the shinobi with the sunglasses and never smiles. Oh, thank you! Yeah a few authors have disapeared off the face of the earth and made me sad. I have instruction that in the event of my death, all my stories are sent to a fellow author. I originally thought I'd only write KakashiXItachi. Sexy Uchihas.<br>Guest: I think it is. I tried to avoid underage characters except Itachi who was old enough to slaughter his clan so he's old enough for sex. I fear with the end of the series this very month, the number of stories will drop off, but I will continue!  
>Renee: I have plans to the end, so this one will continue for at least a few more chapters. ^_^<br>Itxel: Thank you!  
>Peach-Coke: Sorry for the delay; I didn't realize it had been so long!<br>MadaSasu: Sorry if I made you cry; it was a while and for that I apologize.  
>Becca: I'm sorry, I write too much and don't get anything finished in a timely manner.<p>

Thanks to PheonixInnocence for the beta!

* * *

><p>Three nights later, Kakashi was in the shower when Sasuke came over. He tied his towel around his hips and peeked in on Sasuke who was already asleep on Kakashi's side of the bed this time.<p>

_My side,_ Kakashi thought. _Since when do we have sides?_

Kakashi went back into the bathroom to finish drying and finish his nightly routine.

He felt Sasuke's chakra rile up and heard him shout his brother's name. Kakashi rushed back into the room. Sasuke was sitting up, gasping and crying. Kakashi came over and sat next to Sasuke and held him against his bare chest.

He wanted to say it was alright, but he knew that was a lie, knew it better than anyone else. He cooed and rocked him. He really wished he could tell him it would be alright.

"I'll get dressed and we can go to sleep, okay?" Kakashi said once Sasuke calmed down.

Sasuke nodded. He kept his head down as Kakashi stood, embarrassed to be seen crying.

Kakashi slipped on his pajamas and slipped into bed in his normal place and held Sasuke until he fell asleep.

xxxxx

It became normal for Kakashi to spoon him. It wasn't just for Sasuke's benefit. Yes, it comforted Sasuke and kept him from crying and kept the nightmares at bay, but it also felt good to Kakashi to hold someone and sleep with someone in his arms.

Kakashi really did have his pick of women since he first decided to move on to real people rather than just his right hand. One night stands and a few serial trysts, but nothing serious. Kissing was never part of the deal, keeping his mask on no matter what. And he never—ever—fell asleep next to anyone.

It wasn't just sleeping in close proximity to another—on missions, one was usually sleeping near someone else—Kakashi just wasn't comfortable around others. Sex was fun and it relieved stress, but that was it for him. Perhaps because he always kept his mask and never kissed, never cuddled, sex was never that intimate for him.

Maybe Kakashi tolerated—nay, liked—sleeping next to Sasuke because he was young or because there wasn't anything sexual between them. And touching someone, holding someone, just felt wonderful.

Luckily, he was able to control his libido. Thinking about Sasuke while masturbating in the shower became normal, but he never let himself get aroused by sleeping next to the boy. He still cursed Aoba and Sandaime after every climax, but he was hiding his desire well from his student.

Too well.

Sasuke was thirteen with new hormones rushing through his veins and a recent interest in sex.

Reading about sex had helped him come to a conclusion: he was totally gay. The pictures in the health books were not attractive when dealing with the male or female bodies, but the other books . . . Voluptuous breasts, wet, spread labia, poufy lips, and the general female shape didn't really do anything for him. The lean muscle of men on the other hand . . . Even Naruto was well built in his opinion.

Straight sex was pretty easy to understand once one understood the basic anatomy, but the gay sex took a bit of head tilting. The anatomy didn't make sense at first. Then he found this wonderful book hidden behind the other more scientific books. Sasuke almost let out an audible "Ohhhh" in the library. Then his face scrunched up. That was . . . dirty. Unsanitary. And he'd had a finger shoved up his butt—he was unconscious, but he felt a little sting afterward. And quite frankly, the size of the male organs in this book seemed a bit unbelievable and painful—it was illustrated rather than photographs. And the narrative was just that: flowery, romantic, narrative fiction. He read the whole thing—twice—but he wasn't entirely sold on it. Licking another man's asshole was just disgusting.

And yet.

The idea of a mouth on his cock made him hard. Then—after showers—he just rubbed his hole. It did feel good. A tongue would feel wonderful.

So, after two months or so of thinking about it and Kakashi and he having been accused of doing something inappropriate, here he was—the boy every girl drooled over, obsessed over, and stalked—lying in Kakashi's bed, his ass pressed against Kakashi's cock and not a single reaction.

He was offended.

However, Kakashi was probably straight. That made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. He was a gay boy in a straight man's bed. If Kakashi knew he was gay, would he shun him? He didn't want to be denied a good night's sleep in Kakashi's bed.

Offended and unsure if it was wise to continue sharing Kakashi's bed, Sasuke abstained for an entire week.

Kakashi was slightly concerned, but he figured Sasuke was trying to shake the habit.

xxxxx

Kakashi saw the result. Sasuke wasn't sleeping. His dark eyes were darker and he was developing bags. On the fifth day, Kakashi gestured for Sasuke to stand aside with him before they went on a mission with Naruto and Sakura.

"Have you slept?" Kakashi asked him.

"No."

"I know you probably don't want to develop it into a permanent habit, but if you can't sleep otherwise, you will sleep with me."

Sasuke blushed and pouted so the blush looked like embarrassment over his inability to sleep rather than the impure thoughts Kakashi's choice of words brought up.

"If I sent you home now, could you sleep?"

"I can go on the mission!" Sasuke argued.

"No, you're not going. I only ask to know if I should fetch you a sleeping pill first."

Sasuke grumbled.

"Maybe it's your bed. Go to my apartment and try to sleep. Go to the Nara's and get something to help you sleep if you don't fall asleep in an hour."

Sasuke took a deep breath to continue arguing, but he gave it up. "Fine. I'll go to your apartment and try to sleep. I won't promise to take a pill though."

"I'll make that compromise. Go."

"Hn." Sasuke walked away with his hands deep in his pockets.

Kakashi returned to the others and explained that he sent Sasuke home to rest, saying he was ill.

xxxxx

Sasuke slipped in through the window. He knew Kakashi was wrong, it wasn't the bed, it was the company. He shut the drapes then noticed Mr. Ukki. He checked the soil and watered him then put him on the other side of the drape so he could get sun. His own plant, Mr. Suneru, was often on the other side of a drape in order to get sun; Sasuke didn't trust the young plant out on his balcony. [AN]

Sasuke took off all his gear and crawled into bed. Kakashi, like him, didn't change his sheets every day. Sasuke detected just a hint of Kakashi's scent. He took the second pillow and hugged it. He soon dozed.

xxxxx

Sasuke was sleeping when Kakashi got home late that afternoon. His arms were tight around the pillow and even his thighs squeezed the lucky pillow.

Kakashi should have known better than to touch a sleeping shinobi, but Kakashi came over and gently petted Sasuke's hair. He didn't wake up, just stopped snoring and seemed to sink deeper into sleep.

Kakashi stripped his gear and slipped into bed with his student, them now facing each other. He caressed Sasuke's arm. He draped his arm over Sasuke's and let himself fall asleep.

It was late when Sasuke woke up. His movement woke Kakashi.

"You slept," Kakashi mumbled. "You need a new mattress."

"Fitfully. I kept waking up. It's not the mattress."

It was too dark to see the clock. "It's still dark. Go back to sleep." After a pause, he added, "But you need to be more aware to wake up when someone comes into the room."

"Why? It was you."

Kakashi hummed and fell back to sleep. Sasuke slipped off too.

xxxxx

Kakashi woke up first and Sasuke grudgingly woke up once Kakashi was mostly dressed. Sasuke wore most of his clothes to bed when Kakashi sent him here yesterday, so he just straightened them.

Kakashi spoke as he repacked his weapons. "So, why didn't you just come over if you can't sleep? I can understand weaning yourself off this, but if you go too long without sleep, I will leave you here."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Anyway, what is it? Insomnia or nightmares?"

Sasuke shrugged again. That's what Kakashi got for expecting conversation first thing in the morning. Even though Sasuke was spending several nights a week with him, they rarely really spoke.

"You can sleep on missions and here," Kakashi tried to prompt him.

"I don't like sleeping alone."

Five words. Kakashi considered that a victory before noon.

"What about one of my nin-ken? You have to spend a few nights at home."

Sasuke shrugged again.

"I'm sending you home tonight with one of them."

Sasuke pouted. He was already frowning so that was the only additional expression he was capable of. Then surprises of surprises, Sasuke spoke another full sentence.

"Kakashi, you're an adult and I'm still a kid, so I was thinking . . ."

_He's not about to say what I think he's going to say,_ Kakashi thought in the instant between Sasuke's words. He hoped Sasuke was about to ask him to take his virginity.

". . . my coming over might be inconvenient, you know, if you have a girl over or something." He had been wondering how to find out about Kakashi's sex life and thought that question sounded innocent enough.

"Don't worry about that," Kakashi said.

_Because you don't like girls?_ Sasuke thought hopefully.

"I never bring anyone home. Anyway, you'd be able to sense if I wasn't alone and be wise enough to try to sleep on your own. You're not a problem, I'm just worried about perception; Aoba and Sandaime already thought something improper was going on."

"You don't see anyone? Even . . . he was thirteen and had a girlfriend." [AN]

It hurt to see Sasuke unable to mention his brother.

"Just never fell in love. I've had plenty of one night stands, but I never bring them here."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't think he loved her. Killed her too."

Well, that answered absolutely nothing for Sasuke and he ended up thinking about his asshole brother.

"Do we have a mission today?" Sasuke asked.

"No, just training."

"Beating up on Naruto will make me feel better."

Kakashi smiled. "Beating up on idiots does have that affect."

xxxxx

Sasuke left his glass balcony door open as instructed that evening and, soon enough, a husky with a Mohawk stuck his nose in.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"I was expecting Pakkun. Come in."

The dog stepped in slowly. "The boss asked me to keep you company while you sleep."

"What's your name?"

"Shiba."

"Hn."

"We're pack animals," Shiba said. "None of us like sleeping alone. Don't worry about having trouble sleeping."

"Hn."

"Don't worry, the boss gave me a bath and brush before he sent me over here and I'm not shedding now."

"Not to be rude, but why did he choose you? There're eight of you, right?"

"I like to cuddle." Shiba wagged his tail.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling.

Sasuke completed his nightly routine and then got into bed, raising the sheet to invite Shiba in with him. Shiba jumped in and Sasuke snuggled against him. And slept well that night. Which sort of pissed Sasuke off in the morning.

He was also pissed that he ended up holding Shiba with his head against Shiba's neck. Didn't matter much that Kakashi brushed him out, Sasuke still ended up with dog hair in his mouth.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke growled at the dog.

"Kakashi said you were not a morning person. I'll leave you now."

Shiba disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke got ready for the day.

The white haired bastard was smart enough to wait until after they were underway toward their mission and out of earshot of the others before asking him, "How'd you sleep?"

"I woke up with hair in my mouth."

"But you woke up. From being asleep."

"Shut up. I sleep better with you. He'll do for when you force me out of your bed."

Fuck, could he have chosen worse words?

xxxxx

When they arrived home the next day, Naruto distracted Sakura so Kakashi followed Sasuke to Sasuke's apartment. He was a little jealous of the beautiful studio apartment and the wonderful view and large balcony. He looked out the balcony window at the afternoon sky as Sasuke watered the plant Naruto gave him and gathered clothes to take to Kakashi's place.

"I'll take a shower here," Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom. He looked around. A few scrolls on the wall, a stack of books and scrolls on the bedside table, and a TV that wasn't even plugged in. He then saw the calendar; it was full of holes. Kakashi took it down and flipped back to see July was the month Sasuke had skewered. His birthday took the brunt of the kunai attack.

Kakashi sighed. It was close enough to the end of the year that it probably wasn't worth getting Sasuke a new calendar.

Kakashi remembered how disheartened he was after his father's suicide. He was so lonely, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. He and Sasuke were both abandoned by their families: Sakumo had left him to fend for himself and Itachi had killed everyone Sasuke cared about and abandoned him. Orphans without any family left.

He moved the armchair to look out the balcony while he waited for Sasuke to finish his shower.

Sasuke came out with his towel wrapped around his hips, his duck butt limp. Kakashi couldn't help sneaking a peek at him as he took his towel away to dress, seeing his muscular ass. He turned away before Sasuke turned to face him again.

"You're putting that back," Sasuke said as he picked up his bag of clothes.

"Yes, sir." He stood and put the chair back. "We'll drop off your things and get dinner."

"I guess I can't use the excuse that I forgot my wallet with warning like that."

"Don't worry about it, captains are supposed to treat their underlings."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at being called an underling.

That night, Kakashi held Sasuke closer and petted his hair. He really wished he didn't care about Sasuke. They were far too much alike, both with hearts firmly in the past. Sasuke only looked so far forward to see his brother killed; Kakashi wasn't looking ahead at all. He didn't want to love anyone again; the others were all dead.

Sasuke was deeply asleep. Kakashi realized he'd been thinking about this for over an hour now. He was pulling his hand back when he felt warm bare skin under his hand where Sasuke's shirt had ridden up. He slid it under the nightshirt. Baby fat was giving way to developing muscle, but the skin was still soft and smooth. He slid his hand higher, over Sasuke's heart. So warm. He sniffed Sasuke's jet black hair. Shampoo mostly. His nose ventured down to the boy's neck. Sasuke's scent was faint, but it was tantalizing. He wanted to taste him.

The sudden desire to lick him shocked Kakashi. This was becoming predatory. It scared him. A moral test. He had to resist. Fuck, he needed to get laid. Maybe he wouldn't be lusting after an underage boy if he banged the fuck out of a busty woman. That settled his mind. He wasn't a predator or pedophile, he just really need to get laid.

xxxxx

Kakashi now had a plan: he would go and pick up a chick. Maybe Anko would let him spend the night. So he didn't jerk off in the shower. He felt good about himself.

He dried and dressed in the bathroom while Sasuke was in his bedroom. He spoke as he opened the door. "Sasuke, I'm planning on staying out tonight; I'll send Shiba home with you. Or you can sleep here if you want; I'll be in very late."

Then he looked at Sasuke and was confronted with the cutest sight ever. Sasuke was pouting and avoiding eye contact.

"Um, Kakashi, I, ah . . ."

"You didn't wet the bed, did you?"

That earned him a glare that was as cute as the pout.

"No, but . . ."

"Wet dream?"

Sasuke averted his eyes again, blushing. "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it; not like I haven't done it a hundred times. Don't worry about it. Just change the sheets." He ruffled Sasuke's hair.

But now Kakashi had one thought: _Sasuke came in my bed._ He should get two or three women tonight. It was the only way to cleanse his palate. Visions of pushing Sasuke down on his bed on all fours and fucking the shit out of him hopefully didn't make it to his face.

Then he had to consider that on some deep level, Sasuke was aware Kakashi had fondled him. He was going to hunt down Anko as soon as possible.

xxxxx

Sasuke was embarrassed having a wet dream in someone else's bed and there was no getting around it, he had to tell Kakashi. Luckily, Kakashi wasn't angry. He did put him at ease and he liked Kakashi touching him like that, touching his head. It was paternal, but for someone who didn't interact with people very often, it felt intimate.

However, hearing that Kakashi was staying out tonight made Sasuke's heart sink. Kakashi had said that if he had sex with someone, he went to their place. Kakashi was planning on shagging someone.

Sasuke knew it was wrong, but he was developing something of an obsession with his sensei. He was prepared to say he loved him. He certainly desired him. The other day when he slept while Kakashi took the other two on the mission, Sasuke was only able to sleep because he could smell Kakashi.

He opted to take Shiba home with him rather than spend the night at Kakashi's. Kakashi sneaking in in the middle of the night after having sex did not appeal to the thirteen year old.

Sasuke lay next to Shiba that night and decided to find out if the dog would talk about his master.

"Why doesn't Kakashi have anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean a mate? Probably because he can't forget her."

"Her?"

"You know, I've got an itch on my stomach."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he started to scratch the dog's stomach.

"Ahh, that's nice."

"Her?"

"Rin. She was in love with the boss, but he wasn't interested, wasn't interested in anything back then except being a shinobi to make his father proud. Everyone knew she loved him, even him. Then she died; the boss couldn't save her. He was never in a relationship since then, so I think that's why."

"Did he love her?"

"No, not really. But he wanted to protect her. He really withdrew after that. His entire family and team dead except his sensei. Then Minato died too. He has very few friends, none very close. I don't think he wants to be close to anyone again."

"I think so too."

Shiba shifted onto his back and licked at Sasuke's face. "He's warming up to you, Sasuke-kun. Don't let him push you away."

"I'll try. I didn't want to be close to anyone either, but I like being close to Kakashi. He's really the only person I respect."

Shiba licked him again.

xxxxx

Anko was more than happy to let him come over.

Anko was very close to the perfect woman to Kakashi. Large, but not grotesquely large, breasts, nice curvy hips, but not knocking lamps over, and an ass just round enough to grab. And she loved sex.

They were nearly the same age. After Orochimaru abandoned her and the village, she was depressed and turned to Kakashi who she had been on several missions with and respected. They became friends. She drunkenly lost her virginity to someone else, which she regretted, and told Kakashi about it. He was supportive and understanding. Another week of only being friends and then Kakashi—knowing she was desiring sex again since she had enjoyed it, just not the way she'd done it—purposed going to bed together.

Anko had been hesitant because of the curse seal Orochimaru had placed on her. She felt dirty, but Kakashi soothed her fears and they started their 'friends with benefits' relationship.

And she did distract him for a few hours. He even lowered his mask briefly to suck at her nipples and even suck on her clit, but he never took it off, something he only ever did for her.

She could go for hours. As a woman, she didn't really need any cool down time so she just ground her dripping pussy into his stomach or thigh as he reloaded. He could almost love her.

They both nearly passed out when they came down from their last orgasm. Kakashi forced himself up to dress and get home before he really did fall asleep. He gave sleepy Anko a masked kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't you stay tonight?" Anko mumbled.

"You know I never do."

"Break a habit."

He thought about how he had for Sasuke, he slept next to him in bed and bought him meals.

"Sorry. Goodnight, Anko."

He went home. Sasuke wasn't there. Kakashi sighed. Yeah, he didn't need or want sex now, but he really wanted Sasuke's presence. He hit his head with his fist. Falling in love with a thirteen year old was a bad idea. Probably even worse than lusting after one.

xxxxx

Sasuke sniffed Kakashi the next morning when they all met for a mission. Nothing. Of course not; he showered. But he knew what Kakashi'd been doing. At least they hadn't done it in that bed; that would have ruined Kakashi's apartment as a sanctuary.

Sasuke was unusually silent on this mission. Which was saying something.

"Did you sleep?" Kakashi asked when they had a moment alone.

Sasuke nodded. Not even an 'hn'.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"It's not a question; that's an order."

Sasuke shook his head again and walked over to where Naruto was annoying Sakura as they made camp. Kakashi wouldn't force anything out of him in front of them and Sasuke knew that.

A few hours later, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were asleep while Kakashi took the first watch. He summoned Shiba.

"Tell me about last night. Why is Sasuke so depressed today?"

"He was fine."

"He slept?"

"Yeah."

"It's not anyone's birthday that I know about, not the anniversary of that night. Why is Sasuke so depressed?"

"He did ask why you didn't have a mate."

"Really? What did you say?"

"That I don't know."

Something about Shiba made Kakashi doubt him. He eyed him.

"Well, I said it may have something to do with Rin. I didn't tell him the whole story, just that a girl who loved you died." When Kakashi didn't say anything, Shiba asked, "That was okay, right?"

"It's fine. I already told him about Obito."

"Why don't you have a mate?"

"Everyone dies on me. I'd rather be alone than be abandoned again."

Shiba whined and nuzzled him. "It's not you, boss. Don't push the pup away."

"The pup?"

"He cares for you. He admitted that you're the only person he respects."

Kakashi affectionately ruffled Shiba's mohawk.

xxxxx

When they got home, Kakashi spooned Sasuke again. He could smell him better this time.

It wasn't lust. It was possession, jealousy, protectiveness. He loved him. But he did want him. He took the chance and rubbed his erection against Sasuke's body. His hand was still against Sasuke's heart and lung.

He felt like a wolf sensing danger to his mate or cub and he just wanted to cover Sasuke with his body and protect him. Kakashi finally understood pack mentality. Yes, he'd had his nin-ken most of his life, but he didn't understand the bond between them until now. Sasuke was a member of his pack now. He would keep him safe. But could he protect Sasuke from his own sexual desires?

TBC

* * *

><p>[AN] Ukki means gloomy. Suneru means to sulk]<br>[AN] Every translation I read (including 141 of the anime) includes that Itachi had a 'lover' who he killed along with the rest of his clan (Tobi tells this to Sasuke after Itachi dropped dead). I can't quite wrap my head around that since he had to be at most 14 at the time. I figure she was chosen by Fugaku (also assuming it was a 'she') to be the next Uchiha matriarch.


	3. Foreplay

Sasuke was back to regularly sleeping in Kakashi's bed and Shiba showed up on the other three nights a week.

Summer was ending and Sasuke's body was wonderfully warm tonight. Kakashi held him close under the blanket. Sasuke moved, rubbing Kakashi's manhood. Kakashi wasn't quite asleep yet; that woke him fully. Sasuke didn't squirm often, but Kakashi was used to his normal movements during the night. Right now, however, it aroused the drowsy man.

He inadvertently growled quietly and immediately froze. Sasuke didn't seem to have heard him; he was still asleep. His breathing was still slow and deep and his heart rate hadn't risen. Kakashi relaxed and took a slow deep breath. He snuggled a little closer, the moment of arousal destroyed by the mini heart attack.

But he was smelling Sasuke's hair. And feeling his warmth. And his groin was still pressed against his body. This was the height of temptation. He had to be strong, he had to exercise forbearance. But then he wondered why. He wasn't religious, though he honored his dead family, friends, and comrades properly, but he wasn't really worried about the afterlife; he was a killer by trade. So why was he denying himself? The fact this was a child under his care didn't enter into his lust clouded mind. What was the harm if the kid never found out?

Kakashi slowly shifted into position and started to roll his hips against Sasuke's ass. The friction felt wonderful. He was able to keep quiet, but he wanted to growl.

He did let out a snarl as he got closer and that broke through his own haze. What was he doing? He was assaulting a sleeping boy. He stopped and carefully slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He jacked off, giving in to his fantasy of tasting the boy and feeling his body.

He cleaned up and looked at his bare face in the mirror. What was he turning into? How sick was he?

He crawled back into bed behind Sasuke and lay his arm over him again. He wouldn't do it again. He didn't want to risk this. He never understood people who got comfort from sleeping with a stuffed animal, but now he did; it must feel a little like this, but nowhere near as wonderful.

Risking losing this comfort was not worth sex. He had Anko for that. But it wasn't just physical pleasure he wanted from Sasuke, it was the intimacy and connection. He wanted full possession of him. He . . . lo—

His orgasm left him sleepy again and he dropped off.

Even before Kakashi's breathing grew deep and slow, Sasuke opened his eyes and frowned, disappointed. Plan foiled. At least he got a reaction.

xxxxx

Sasuke was grouchy for three days, during which time he asked for Shiba to stay with him. Kakashi really feared Sasuke knew about his ill-advised masturbation method and was angry about it. Well, he did and was, but he was only angry because the man stopped.

On the fourth morning, Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke brought Shiba with him to the rendezvous point and was squatting there petting him while Sakura bent over them thinking Shiba was adorable. Naruto looked like he'd been mauled.

Shiba stood and wagged his tail when Kakashi arrived.

"I see you all met Shiba," Kakashi said. "Need something?"

"No, I just wanted to meet all your students," Shiba said. "See ya, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan." He vanished.

"Why was one of your summons here?" Sakura asked.

"He just said, he wanted to meet us," Sasuke said. He stood up. "Let's get to work."

Kakashi looked Naruto over; he was torn up, but looked functional. He then took a look at Sasuke; he seemed rested. "Okay. We're protecting a gold convoy."

xxxxx

That night, Sasuke stayed up with Kakashi on watch to protect the convoy while Naruto and Sakura slept.

"Why did you bring Shiba with you?" Kakashi asked now that they were alone.

"I was lonely and knew you'd be late. He wanted to meet them anyway."

"Sleeping well?"

"Enough."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to enroll you in a remedial speaking class when we get back."

"Hn."

"Go watch the south end of the camp. A convoy this size will attract bandits."

Sasuke walked away. Kakashi sighed. He didn't seem angry at him, so maybe he didn't know what Kakashi did.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was thinking that it was about time they finished playing games. Even if Kakashi rejected him, he was sure Shiba would still keep him company unless Kakashi forbade it. He needed to confront Kakashi when they got home.

xxxxx

Two nights later, Sasuke was sitting behind the caravan looking like an emo little kid. The bandits thought he was the weakest link in the defense. Boy, were they wrong.

Sasuke sat without moving as the bandits came closer. He didn't even let his eyes drift toward them. Then, just as they were about to attack, Sasuke jumped straight up and attacked the leader, using the momentum of that attack to attack a second man. Of the nine men in this group, Sasuke took four out within a minute, before even Kakashi knew what was happening.

Sasuke took a kick to his side, right in his ribs and that finally knocked him back to the ground. But at that point, Kakashi was flinging kunai as a prelude to his own attack. Sasuke grabbed his side and winced, but he was back on his feet and back in the battle within seconds. Together, they took out the rest of the bandits.

Sasuke sat down, holding his arm close to his injured ribs, while Kakashi tied up their attackers. Naruto and Sakura finally got up and joined them.

"It's over?" Naruto whined. "And you got yourself hurt; how pathetic?"

"Shut it, dobe," Sasuke gasped.

Sakura took a step toward him, wanting to help him, but she didn't know how. She felt useless. She wasn't there to help in the fight and she couldn't do anything to help the boy she loved.

Kakashi forced Sasuke to let him strip off his shirt and checked his injury. "Just bruised ribs. You should ice them and rest. You can sleep in one of the wagons until the mission is over."

"I am not sitting out the rest of the mission," Sasuke stated.

"If we're attacked again, you can do what you feel you can. I could stop you, but it would be a waste of effort during a fight."

"Hn." It was a satisfied sound.

xxxxx

That was the only attack on the convoy. When they arrived at their destination, Sasuke could rest in a bed and Kakashi pressed ice to his side.

The three males were sharing a room and Sakura took the one next to theirs. Naruto had gone off to try the local ramen and buy their instant ramen to take home. Sakura was hungry and went with him.

Kakashi pressed the wrapped bag of ice against Sasuke's discolored chest. "You are a reckless brat. But I'm very proud of you. You did well." Kakashi used his cold hand to ruffle Sasuke's hair. "Next time, give me a head's up before you fly into battle."

"Hn."

"Good work out there." He switched ice packs. "I'll get us real food while the other two are off getting ramen."

"Omusubi," Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Omusubi with okaka. And some tomatoes to snack on."

Kakashi scoffed and left.

Sasuke let the pain medication Kakashi gave him take him under. Normally, he wouldn't let it; he would never be unalert when wounded, especially in foreign territory. But Kakashi was alert and wouldn't stray too far knowing he was drugged.

Sasuke woke up coughing and in pain. A basket of fresh tomatoes had been dropped on his stomach, agitating his damaged ribs.

"I hate you," Sasuke said to Kakashi.

Kakashi put the basket on the dresser and presented a takeout box. "Your fucking rice balls. You're lucky you're injured or you'd be eating the stickiest natto in the country."

Sasuke flipped him off, but opened the box and started eating. Despite his hostility, Sasuke didn't hide his bliss at the food.

"Ever bring me natto, I'll shove a pound of sugar down your throat."

"Right back at you, brat."

"Shove it old man, I'm eating."

Kakashi sat at the small table to eat his own dinner. It was a companionable silence.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he put the empty box on the ground.

Kakashi smiled.

"I need fresh ice."

The smile turned to a grimace. He was a brat.

xxxxx

That night was awkward. There were only two beds and no one wanted to take the floor. Naruto assumed he should bed down with Sasuke, but Kakashi quickly pointed out that Naruto sprawled and would only injure Sasuke further, so Kakashi said he would sleep next to Sasuke.

Naruto's presence and snoring was enough to keep both their libidos down.

Sasuke was healed enough to walk home the next day, though he was in constant pain.

"Why the ribs?" Sasuke complained. The tomatoes were enough to keep him silent for a while, but he ran out of snacks.

"We're almost home and then you can be treated by a medical-nin," Kakashi said. "You'll have some days off and you can rest up."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke kicked him in the ribs, but nowhere near as hard as he was hit. Now Kakashi had two subordinates wincing and bitching.

xxxxx

Sasuke stayed the night in the hospital just to be on the safe side and of course he slept horribly. The next morning he was back in his apartment, feeling horrible and tired. He couldn't justify going to Kakashi's until night. Sasuke gingerly lay on his bed and let out a long breath.

He resigned to just laying there for a few hours when he heard a pawing at his glass balcony door. Shiba's silhouette made Sasuke smirk.

xxxxx

Sasuke waited another day to make his move.

He went home to shower and change and then headed over to Kakashi's.

Kakashi let him in as usual, but Sasuke was a bundle of nerves and not even his stoic habit could hide the fact from Kakashi.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

Sasuke let some of his nervousness out. He paced in the small room and fidgeted as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. "Fuck, I'll just say it." He took a deep breath. "I want to have sex with you."

Kakashi's heart stopped. "Huh?"

"I was awake. I did it on purpose and I didn't want you to stop. I was too cowardly to say something."

"You did what?" Kakashi was a little angry.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't until they thought something indecent was going on that I started to think about it and want it. I—I'm sorry. But I really want to."

Kakashi accepted the apology and let his anger drain away. "I admit, I started thinking about it at the same time. You know I want you, but you know we can't."

"Why not?"

Kakashi scoffed. "Your age? The fact you're my subordinate? You are too young for this sort of thing."

"Why?"

Kakashi didn't have an answer immediately. "As mature as you are, despite all you've been through at such a young age, you are not emotionally mature enough for this. Sex can be so emotionally complicated, even adults get confused."

"Then let me be confused too. I want to know what it's like. If not you, I'll find someone else with fewer scruples than you."

That angered him. "That's blackmail." But that wasn't what angered him. The thought of someone else touching him and taking him set off that wolfish protectiveness and possessiveness in him. No one else shall touch him. Not his cub, not his mate.

"Why let that job go to anyone else? You're my sensei; teach me. What if I'm captured and raped? It would be better if I was prepared."

Kakashi bristled. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I do know."

Somehow, Kakashi believed him. Kakashi had rutted against him and knew something of what the experience would be like. Maybe he did know.

His anger had overshadowed his doubts. The kid wanted it so bad, he'd give it to him. He'd give in to his own lust.

"You know if anyone found out, it's me who will be in trouble, no matter what you do or say."

"We just don't get caught."

"You _are_ a child."

"We're shinobi; we can keep a secret."

"Why me? Why not a girl? Sakura would marry you tonight if you asked."

"Not interested. Women don't do anything for me. Anyway, I feel safe and comfortable with you. I trust you."

The fact Sasuke trusted him so much touched him, but it also made him feel guilty. What he wanted to do and what Sasuke was asking of him was a betrayal of the trust placed in him to protect and teach Sasuke as well as Sasuke's trust. He should be able to protect Sasuke even from himself. But when Sasuke was asking for it . . .

"Are you sure?" Kakashi gave him one last out.

"I'm sure."

Kakashi breathed deep through his nose. Fuck, he wanted this. His mind raced as his blood flooded with lust. He had no restraint left.

Kakashi's eye slowly slid down Sasuke's body. His clothes were not sexy, they were a child's. They hid his body far too much. However, he wasn't wearing any of his wraps.

Kakashi sat on his bed with a sigh. He was already damned for all the lives he'd taken, why not be damned for something he actually wanted to do?

"Come here."

Sasuke was suddenly really nervous and he blushed, but he obeyed to stand almost knee to knee in front of his sensei. Kakashi spread his legs and took hold of Sasuke's wrist to pull him closer.

"No second thoughts," Kakashi said. "I do want you and once I get a taste, I probably won't be able to stop."

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi guided Sasuke to straddle his lap and pulled him into an embrace. Kakashi moaned with relief; he'd wanted this for so long. He let his hands roam over Sasuke's clothed back and just explore the body he desired. He inhaled the familiar smell of his neck and hair.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

Kakashi slid his hands under Sasuke's shirt and felt his soft, smooth skin. Some of the senbon wounds had scared worse than others, leaving a few small bumps.

Then his hands dipped further down into the waistband of Sasuke's shorts and boxers underneath, feeling his lower back and then his bare asscheeks.

Kakashi withdrew his hands only to pull down his mask and keep hold of Sasuke by the shoulder. His heart was pounding and he could feel Sasuke's quick breaths. He pulled Sasuke's shirt up and off.

Sasuke slid back off the bed and Kakashi's lap to let Kakashi pull off his own shirt and mask. Kakashi took off his pants and boxers together without standing, not wanting to intimidate Sasuke with his height right now. Of course, the proud erection jutting up from between his legs was intimidating enough.

Sasuke was afraid now, but he wouldn't back out. Instead, he pushed his own pants down and only now removed his sandals. They were both nude now. Sasuke wasn't erect; too nervous.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the hip and pulled him close and let his hands roam over the body before him. He'd touched him before, but it was different when Sasuke was awake. He avoided eye contact to make Sasuke less nervous; he just looked at Sasuke's thin, hairless body. When his hands and eyes moved over Sasuke's groin, Sasuke flinched. He had indeed hit puberty, with a dusting of hair and his body already developing well. Kakashi took a deep breath through his nose and he could smell Sasuke even though he'd just taken a shower, his own scent mixing with the clean scents of soap and shampoo.

Kakashi slid his fingertips over Sasuke's limp cock, making it stir. As it grew, he took it in his hand and stroked him. He looked up to see that Sasuke's eyes were shut and his breath was coming in long, deep pants.

Kakashi needed to taste him. He pulled the blanket from the bed and surprised Sasuke by pulling him onto the bed so he was on his back. Kakashi looked down at him for a moment then moved down to Sasuke's hips.

Kakashi nearly came when he took Sasuke's erection into his mouth. Sasuke was excited and aroused, but he was also mortified and nervous, so he wasn't as close to cumming but he was nearly overwhelmed with the new pleasure. Kakashi was tempted to finish himself off with his hand, but he resisted and concentrated on sucking and using his tongue on the virgin cock in his mouth.

He'd never done this before and was surprised by the texture. Sasuke was young and not finished developing and growing so he didn't quite reach to the back of Kakashi's mouth. A very comfortable first experience.

Sasuke drew his left leg up and Kakashi grabbed the top of his thigh nearest his ass and rubbed the back of it. He growled around the cock in his mouth and the vibration of it had Sasuke so close to cumming. A flick of the tongue to the tip of his cock was all it took for Sasuke to cum with a strangled cry. Kakashi didn't stop, he pulled his tight lips over his pulsing cock several times, savoring the taste and feel of him. He used his lips to scrape off all the cum and saliva from Sasuke's cock as it softened and withdrew from his mouth.

He looked at the boy's cock in front of him for a moment then up at the panting mess above. The large bruise on Sasuke's chest marred his beautiful body and Kakashi licked it, causing Sasuke's muscles to twitch painfully, but he lay there and took it. The bruise was hot and tasted a little of blood.

Instinct next drove Kakashi to latch onto a nipple and suck and nip at it. Kakashi's mind was mush; he wanted to rut. He sucked and thrust against the mattress.

Sasuke was back to his senses after his first orgasm caused by another person. He could see Kakashi's hips moving and could feel the whole bed shaking with the force of his motions. Sasuke very helpfully moved his muscular legs in so Kakashi was now thrusting between his hairless legs.

Kakashi started growling again and thrust faster. He bit down on Sasuke's pectoral, avoiding latching his teeth round Sasuke's nipple. It hurt, but Sasuke did no more than wince. It felt so primal and intimate that he started to harden. It took a moment for him to realize Kakashi had just cum between his legs, that's why he bit him. That sent a shot of arousal through his body. He spread his legs as Kakashi finished.

Kakashi came hard. That was probably the most intense sexual experience of his life. But he was coming down. Awareness of what he'd just done spread through him. This was so wrong. What was he doing?

He rested his forehead against Sasuke's chest as endorphins and emotions swirled through him. He almost jumped when Sasuke touched his head, threading his fingers into his wild hair. Kakashi was crashing from the intense high of that experience. Not since his first time did he feel so emotional and took so much comfort from being gently touched after sex. He let Sasuke pet him while he caught his breath and tried to keep himself from crying.

Finally, Kakashi looked up, not knowing what he'd find, but Sasuke looked fine. Somehow, this experience was more intense for Kakashi than it was for this virgin. Granted, there was no penetration, but this was Sasuke's first sexual experience and he was handling it far better than the notorious pervert.

Kakashi moved up and gave and took Sasuke's first real kiss. They both felt no shyness and they sucked at each other's lips and lapped at them. As they both opened their mouths to touch tongues, Kakashi felt Sasuke's erection tap his stomach. He wanted more, but he also wanted to get away. He felt claustrophobic being so close to someone like this, but he wanted to stay close to Sasuke, he wanted to kiss him forever and feel that intense pleasure again and again. He loved Sasuke so entirely; it was like he was an appendage he needed to keep connected to him.

But he was so filled with guilt. Sasuke was only thirteen. His body was so small against his. He pulled back and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. He still looked innocent even through Kakashi was stripping it from him.

And Sasuke was hard again.

He could see the desire for more in Sasuke's eyes and knew what Sasuke wanted. He took Sasuke's erection in his hand; it fit perfectly. Kakashi thought back to when he was thirteen and he was about the same length then; Sasuke would fill out to be well endowed. He pumped the damp flesh with a loose grip since the moisture made their contact more tacky than lubricated. After a few loose pumps, he slid his fingertips down the underside of Sasuke's cock which made Sasuke sigh and shiver. The feather light touch ran down his balls and then finally to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke spread his legs more, wanting it.

Kakashi wanted to kiss him again, but he grabbed the lube he normally used for self-pleasure and went down to Sasuke's erection and took it into his mouth again and wet his fingers to insert one finger. He figured Sasuke might need a distraction from penetration since he'd had a medical exam that included a finger up the butt before and knew it was an unpleasant experience.

But Sasuke had been fingering himself for weeks now in the shower and was used to two fingers. The feel of Kakashi's larger, more calloused finger entering him and moving against his smooth insides was incredible.

Kakashi added a finger and lavished Sasuke's cock with attention. The guilt and depression faded as his lust reignited. Sasuke's body was hotter and tighter than a woman, but with the lube, it was just as slick and inviting. Yes, he wanted to slide his cock into that wetness and cum inside him, claim him, defile him—

Fuck, what was he doing?! He pulled his two fingers out and pulled away from the cock in his mouth.

"I can't," Kakashi breathed. "I can't do it."

Sasuke was silent, but he moved forward. Kakashi lightly pushed him in the chest and Kakashi sat back to put some distance between them. But Sasuke was fast and determined; he wanted that eager animal back and for Kakashi to take him. He was suddenly against Kakashi, kissing him. Their cocks touched and Kakashi moaned. Sasuke moved down to suck at Kakashi's nipple just as Kakashi had done to him. Kakashi accepted it and let Sasuke suckle with his hands on Kakashi's thighs. But when Sasuke bent down further, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder hard and pressed him back into the bed.

"Don't do that," Kakashi said, with a surprisingly stern voice.

"Why not? I want to," Sasuke said, his voice no different than usual.

"It's . . . degrading."

Sasuke's expression became hostile. "You felt it was degrading?"

"No, no. I just don't . . . I can't let you." The truth was, he was scared. He didn't find it degrading while he was doing it, but even with Anko, he felt that it was degrading to the women who performed it on him. He didn't want that for Sasuke. He was also frightened that he would lose control and attack Sasuke, thrust into his mouth and throat and hurt him, scare him, lose him.

"No more," Kakashi sighed. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Sasuke was on him again, this time he was thrusting his cock against Kakashi's. He put an arm around Kakashi's neck as he humped him. Hot, naked flesh against hot, naked flesh felt so good. He let Sasuke hump him and allowed Sasuke to tilt his head down for a kiss. Kakashi decided Sasuke's lips were poison. They fed his desire and drove him insane. He loved Sasuke and wanted him, but he just couldn't take his virginity. He just couldn't do it. But the kiss was like an acid, dissolving his resolution.

Kakashi did the only thing he could: he wrapped his hand around their combined cocks as much as he could and pumped as Sasuke continued to thrust.

"Hold on," Kakashi sighed. "Not yet."

Sasuke forced his orgasm back.

"I can't," Sasuke sighed. "I can't hold back anymore."

"Fuck."

Sasuke took that as a sign he could release and they came together. Sasuke collapsed against Kakashi's chest, but they remained upright. They panted together and Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

What now? There were so many lines they had just crossed. Sasuke hummed contentedly and slipped off to sleep. Kakashi was overwhelmed and with Sasuke not conscience to witness it, he finally let tears slide down his cheeks. Any pretext that they weren't lovers and that Kakashi didn't love and desire him was over. He didn't need to wait for the light of day to regret this.

Kakashi eased Sasuke down to the soiled sheets and lay down next to him. Sasuke turned toward him without waking, seeking his touch and heat. Kakashi curled up with him and let sleep claim him.

xxxxx

As it often happened, Kakashi was the first to wake up. He felt strangely good and relaxed and sore at the same time. They had shifted apart in the small bed, but their bodies still touched.

Cum was caked to his skin and in the bed. It was not the most pleasant way to wake up. He sat up. The regret he felt last night wasn't as sharp this morning. He still felt bad, but Sasuke was more than willing and wasn't unhappy about anything except not going further. He knew a lot of his regret last night was part of coming down from the chemical high of sex and that's why it wasn't so bad this morning.

Kakashi rubbed his bare face and carefully got out of bed via the foot so he didn't have to crawl over Sasuke. He showered and for once wasn't tempted to jerk off since he was drained dry last night.

When he came out of the bathroom, Sasuke was sprawled on his back and snoring. Sex really took it out of him. Not surprising since he was a virgin.

He felt like a cad, but he really didn't want to be there when Sasuke woke up. He feared Sasuke's embarrassment and his own. He really didn't want to talk about it and wasn't up for an encore. He thought he should take him out to breakfast, but that was a mortifying thought. He dressed and snuck out.

No mission, so he was free from obligations or having to see his student. Kakashi went to a restaurant for breakfast, constantly checking that his mask was in place. Letting Sasuke see it made him paranoid that he left without it. He also feared someone could read last night's events on his face. It was an old fear that contributed to his wearing a mask; he didn't have much of a poker face. He was extra careful with each bite to make sure his mask never slipped too far.

He knew it was too late: the arrow had been fired and couldn't be put back in its quiver. His desire was now a physical thing that pulled him down by the neck. Last night should never be repeated, but he would die if it were denied him. He could abstain from penetrative sex and just drink the poison of Sasuke's body like last night every night.

Kakashi slipped off his headband, set it on the table, and rubbed his forehead. He was so screwed. He let his Sharingan open, but didn't let it. He sighed. He would do it. He would give Sasuke what he wanted. Take what he wanted. He was dammed already, why not taste what nectar he could while he could?

The taste of Sasuke's mouth, his skin, and his . . .

He couldn't finish his meal. Worry still gnawed at his stomach. If anyone found out . . . An S rank ANBU suicide mission would be in his future. If he was lucky. If any other Uchiha were still alive, it'd be castration. Likely, he'd be spending a week with Ibiki if found out. But that boy was worth it. He'd earn that torture if it was coming anyway.

But facing Sasuke now, especially after he fled in the morning, was impossible. What if Sasuke hated him now? Sasuke was a spitfire. Kakashi had to smile at that. He would avoid him for now; let him process everything that happened.

Kakashi finished his tea and grabbed his headband. He had to find something to occupy him.

xxxxx

He didn't want to spar, he didn't want to face Gai, and he really didn't want to go to the cemetery, so he tried going home.

He didn't feel anyone in his room, so he believed it was safe. He opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Sasuke was sitting cross legged on his floor. It wasn't just surprise that nearly killed him, but the burst of chakra that came from Sasuke when he opened his eyes.

"Fuck! I didn't sense you."

"Meditation," Sasuke said. "I read that you can make your chakra seep out and mix with natural chakra and remain undetected while meditating."

"Interesting." Kakashi shut the door. It was a long, awkward moment. "Do you regret anything about last night?"

"No."

Kakashi nodded. "I regret it, but more so because now I can't live without doing it again."

Sasuke smirked. "Finish it."

Kakashi stared down at him. He understood. "Not today. Like with chakra, I need time to recover. But, in for a mon, in for a ryo." [AN]

"How long does it take an old man to recover?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. But the lightness and easiness of this banter put him at ease. Yes, their relationship had changed, but not in the way he feared. They actually felt more natural together now. Maybe they could survive this. 

* * *

><p>Sex next time!<p>

[AN] "In for a penny, in for a pound." The Naruto universe uses the ryo and the mon is a smaller currency from the same era the ryo was used in Japan.


End file.
